Placid
=History= Placid, named out of irony, is an only child born into a mediocre family. His father a blacksmith, and a decendant of the Perenolde house, his mother a mage of the Kirin Tor and sister to Modera. Placid's mother died shortly after giving birth to him due to magical complications and his father blamed the magic for his mothers death, swearing that Placid would never be subjected to magic and all it's treachery. Growing up in Dalaran surrounded by magic and wonder Placid wished for nothing more than to be a mage but his father would have no such thing, telling his son nothing good has ever come of magic, and nothing ever will but Placid's desire for magic would lead him down a different path than the one his father had planned. Until the age of 14 Placid worked under his father, learning the trade that had been passed down through the generations of there family, early mornings and late nights would leave Placid exhausted with little time to make friends or to play with the other children. At the age of 16, defying his fathers orders, Placid began to study magic in secret. Plundering the great libraries of Dalaran, soaking up every ounce of knowledge he could find. Often Placid would go days, weeks even without sleep just to finish his next book, his next chapter. Placid began to read upon tales of his mother and her valiant deeds, the fierce battle mage his mother was astounded him and he knew now that becoming a magi was his destiny. Placid began to use his magic skills to do mundane tasks while his father was out of sight, he even began to infuse armor with his magic, creating swords that would never dull and shields that would never break. Tales of Placid's skills echoed all throughout Azeroth and many a warrior sought to be adorned in his creations. Business was booming for reasons unknown to Placid's father and he was able to hire another apprentice, allowing Placid more time to study his magic in secret. A harsh winter blanketed Dalaran and the surrounding plains that year leaving the roads untravelable and Placid began to seek company to warm his heart during the difficult times. Working late one night, he was approached by a familar young woman, Catelyn Runeweaver, son of Ansirem. She sought to have a blade repaired, a blade given to her as a gift for her birthday. A job of no ease, a task that would require many nights of hard work and a large sum of rare and expensive reagents. Seeking her favour, he did the job as his own cost and was as such rewarded for his good deed. She became a freuqent visitor of Placid, often using any excuse she could to spend time with him. They would spend days in Placid's fathers shop practicing there sword play, Placid would always let Caetlyn win, or so he said he did. She would speak of leaving the shelter of Dalaran for a more eventful life of fighting and freedom, often so whilst weilding a claymore she could barely uphold. The couple were inseperable, but Placid knew his fathers hatred towards magic would be there downfall. After much talk, Catelyn convinced Placid to talk his father and beg for his approval of there relationship. Dwelling on thoughts of his fathers prejudice of magic he knew only too well what the outcome would be, but still he persisted as his love for Catelyn could not be easily forgotten. Banished by his father and with nothing stopping him from becoming the magi he wanted to be, he sought out Ansirem, Catelyn's father and begged him to accept him as his apprentice. Seeing the magical potential in Placid he agreed and adorned him with his own set of robes and one of his very staffs. Over several years Placid and Catelyn began to grow appart. Placid's studies and numerous tasks gave him no time to spend with his now wife. Catelyn finally grew tired of Dalaran and her husbands lack of presence and left, for the more adventurous life she had always spoke of. Placid was lost and distraught, his fathers words haunted him in his sleep. Hearing of an expedition to Draenor, to attack the orcs and finish of what remained of the Horde he jumped at the chance to escape his former life and redeem himself. Under the teachings of Archmage Vargoth, Placid survived countless orc attacks at Kirin'Var village, growing stronger and stronger with every battle. Placid even managed to love again meeting an Abjurist by the name Balmara. Balmara and Placid fought side by side, slaying enitre legions of the vicious Laughing Skull Clan before the explosion of Draenor destroyed the large majority of Kirin'Var village. In the seventeen years after the explosion Placid fathered 2 children, Caspian and Reuben. Raising there children as magi, Placid and Balmara shared there knowledge and the entire family became a force to be reckoned with. It seemed Placid would live out the rest of his days as a husband and father, a happy man proud of what he had become. Made possible by Naberius, one of Vargoth's other apprentices Kael'thas was able to learn the weaknesses of Kirin'Var and attacked the village. Placid and his famiyl fought valiantly to defend what little remained of Kirin'Var but sadly even there prowess was not enough to keep the blood elf legions at bay and he was slain protecting his family and his children. Naberius began to ressurect the spirits of all who had fallen in Kirin'Var, amongst them, Placid and his wife. Placid wondered for years mindlessly, killing any and all under the control of Naberius. After Kael'thas's defeat in Tempest Keep, Naberius's powers were weakened and Placid was able to break free of the magic that kept his spirit wandering. Returning to his decrepid and rotting body, Placid assumed his new life as an Undead Mage. Using the Kirin'Var scrying orb, Placid sought revenge on the now Lich, Naberius, and found him hiding in the towns all but destroyed chapel. With the powers he had learned from Balmara he pushed aside Naberius as if he was nothing but a thorn in his side and obliterated every trace of his existence. In an attempt to rebuild his life, Placid has made his home in Kirin'Var once again. He currently spends most of his time wandering the empty streets, tormented by memories of the past. Some claim to have spotted Placid around the Dalaran crater, talking with Ansirem but this is just a rumour and Ansirem has denied consorting with any undead. Despite Placid's disfigurement, he has come to name many friend, falling in with a small group of adventurers know as The Inertians during the early days of the invasion of Icecrown Citadel. Fighting along side The Inertians, Placid has restored some of his sanity, and with it, some of his humanity. Unsure of where paths will take Placid next, he has taken it upon himself not to form to close a tie with anything on this world, knowing all to well it can be snatched out from under him in mere moments.